


In a mundane universe

by rossignol_hatshepsut



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossignol_hatshepsut/pseuds/rossignol_hatshepsut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто из них не просит – пока его интерес не начнет угасать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a mundane universe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in a mundane universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180903) by [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira). 



Никто из них не просит – пока его интерес не начнет угасать, и тогда становится слишком поздно. Их мольбы не находят отклика - обращенные к нему крики _только вернись, пожалуйста, вернись, не оставляй меня_ \- просто вопли в темноте.  
Они никогда не просят, пока он не лишается желания отвечать.  
Даже Корво не просил. Даже дорогой, очаровательный _Корво_ не просил его о даре.  
Неважно, что он щедро даровал прежде; Сердце, чтобы направить на пути, Метку, чтобы пройти его. Дары, о которых Корво никогда не просил. Дары, которыми он научился дорожить.  
(Он подозревает о Сердце, но боится спросить. О некоторых вещах лучше не знать)  
И Корво по-прежнему никогда не просит.  
Это почти смешит его.

Он считает – какое-то время их девять, но теперь дорогая Делайла кричит, поглощенная Бездной, и никто не собирается спасать ее. Снова восемь. Будущее тумано; семь или шесть? Семь, шесть или пять? Возможно, все еще восемь? Загадка. Все зависит от решений Корво, и странно видеть, как многие из избранных им ополчились друг против друга.  
Какой путь выберет Корво? Он не может сказать. Дорогой Корво, самый интересный из всех. Дорогой, _дорогой_ Корво.  
Он может попробовать произнести эти слова в будущем. _ты очаровываешь меня_ , говоря откровенно. Возможное будущее. Которому не дано свершиться.

Ни один из его подопечных не просил его. Дауд зовет его черноглазым ублюдком, чтобы подчеркнуть это. История Дауда теперь скучна ему. В своем зените он прокладывает путь Корво.  
Как бы отреагировал Дауд, узнай он об этом?

 _моря вскипят, и небо будет неистовствовать, если ты попросишь_  
Корво не просит.  
_ты очаровываешь меня_

Дауд остается на корабле с небольшой группой своих Китобоев. Опальный Смотритель тоже, по крайней мере, в некоторых вариантах будущего, и это снова вызывает слабые искры интереса. Дауд нашел бы это забавным - предъявить Метку Смотрителю, а затем – предъявить Смотрителя его богу.  
Серая Ветошь в одиночестве просыпается возле своего котла, и от ее гнева дрожат стены. Скучно. Она снова взывает к нему, умоляет своего мальчика с сияющими как звезды глазами. Скука. Оставить ее в покое. Оставить ее так.  
И затем… Корво. Дорогой, _очаровательный_ Корво.  
Трон возвращен Императрице. Рядом с ней – ее Лорд-Защитник с незапятнанными руками. Это красивая сцена. Метка на руке Корво _полыхает_.  
_нет_ , говорит Корво, но не у святилища или руны. _не отнимай пока у нас этот мир._  
Это отчасти приказ, отчасти мольба, и Корво вряд ли ожидает быть услышанным.  
Пусть так. Просьба прозвучала.

Ночью перчатка Корво горит. Он оборачивает полоску бинта вокруг ладони, словно она ранена. Бинт тоже горит, и он проводит день, сжимая в одной руке другую. Страх затаился в груди. Его сердце колотится слишком быстро, словно у кролика.  
Дары, о которых он не просил, теперь могут погубить его.  
И Корво ни о чем не просит.  
Корво вообще ни о чем не просит.

Это _пожалуйста_ , прикусывая подушку. Всхлип – _пожалуйста, мне нужно_  
Дрожащий под одеялом, с одной рукой, сомкнувшейся вокруг его плоти, и другой – вцепившейся в простыни. Метка полыхает ослепительно белым.  
Корво просит. Он не считает это последствием; призрачные губы скользят по его шее, касаются щеки. Руки, не принадлежащие ему, гладят разгоряченную кожу.  
_очаровательный_ , прошепченное на ухо.  
Корво стонет, и его тело содрогается.

Итак – семь. Он представляет их жизни как вьющихся вокруг бабочек; он огонь и он – пламя. Они стараются не подлететь слишком близко.  
Одна торопливо машет слабыми крылышками, затем складывает их. И маленький мотылек падает.  
Но это не Корво, так что вряд ли это имеет значение.  
(Дауд со стайкой мотыльков поменьше держится настолько далеко от пламени, насколько может. Серая Ветошь жмется ближе к огню. Скоро ее крылья сгорят)

Корво ни о чем не просит – и просит обо всем. Он просит не словами - он просит тишиной, и его разум тих и спокоен.  
Он просит, чтобы Эмили была счастлива и здорова; разум подсказывает ему ждать другого исхода.  
(Она упала. Она упала, и он не сделал ничего, чтобы поймать ее. Дорогой Корво)  
Он просит о процветании для Данволла.  
(Он почти превратился в руины, и человек в маске шел по его улицам с окровавленным мечом. Крысиная чума следовала за ним)  
Он просит о стабильности.  
(Он никогда не просил о хаосе, потому что сам принес его достаточно)  
Корво никогда не просит для себя.  
Неудовлетворительно.

Значит, это будет подарок.

Бывают ночи, подобные этой. Море будет тихим и спокойным; киты мертвы и забиты на бойнях. Луна будет прятать свое лицо, и звезды засияют чуть ярче.  
В такие ночи Лорд-Защитник будет возвращаться рано. Он будет спешить в свою комнату, и, возможно, он будет сжимать одной рукой другую, он частенько так делает. Он отошлет стражу и горничных, закроет двери и окна. Он войдет в свою спальню, вздыхая, ворчливо пробормотав _люди заметят, какое сегодня темное полнолуние_ , и человек, сидящий на его постели, равнодушно пожмет бледными плечами, словно говоря _мне все равно_.  
Лорд-Защитник пересечет комнату, неловко заберется на кровать. Его спутник обернется к нему – на его губах не будет улыбки, но что-то в его лице заставит предположить ее. _У меня для тебя подарок, мой дорогой Корво_ , скажет он, и Лорд-Защитник примет поцелуй с жадной благодарностью.  
Он прижмется к Лорду-Защитнику – к Корво, в почти полной темноте. Огни, отбрасывавшие оранжевый свет, замерцают фиолетовым. Игра света, быть может? В любом случае, Корво будет опрокинут на постель, и любовник оседлает его. Возможно, их прикосновения станут медленней, или же будут торопливыми и быстрыми. Вряд ли это будет иметь значение.  
У них мало времени, и касания Корво станут требовательными. Одно желание сжигает их, но, возможно, он скажет, _ты должен попросить меня о большем, Корво_. _я не осмелюсь_ , отшутится Корво. Выражение лица его любовника вряд ли изменится, но что-то в нем заставит предположить возбуждение. Его руки будут касаться Корво не слишком нежно; когда он примет Корво в себя, он почти улыбнется, услышав подавленную мольбу.  
_попроси меня, Корво,_ скажет он. _Попроси меня._  
И Корво будет просить, и умолять, и рвать простыни, беспомощно извиваясь на постели.  
Наконец, Корво вскрикнет, словно в один короткий миг весь воздух вырвется из его груди. Его руки будут дрожать на бедрах любовника, не смея сжать, не в состоянии отпустить.  
И Чужой наклонится и прошепчет _Корво_ , словно ликуя.  
Снаружи небеса яростно вспыхнут, и луна снова покажет свое лицо.  
Утро принесет ощущение, словно ничего не было.

Число сократилось до шести. Дорогая Вера. Как же долго она держалась за жизнь. Как же долго она ждала.  
Корво кладет этому конец. Он крадет Слекджова у нее из-под носа, оставляя ее живой и невредимой в пустой пещере. Милосердие – или, возможно, жестокость.  
Вера не умоляет. Ее дыхание клокочет в груди, глаза невидяще смотрят в потолок. Она не покидала своей кровати уже три дня.  
_прощай, Вера Морэй,_ шепчет он ей на ухо.  
Ее сердце замирает в груди, и другой мотылек опаляет крылья и падает.

Это забавно. Корво не знает. Не начал догадываться. Он бесконечно переживает и волнуется. Данволлу ничего не грозит, пока он жив. Возможно, даже после.  
Варианты будущего пересекаются. Скучные и интересные. Но он никогда не может сказать, чем окажется каждый из них.  
_должен ли я разверзнуть небеса?_  
_не сегодня_ , зевает Корво, _утром у меня встреча._  
(Сердце бьется тихо. Она все еще любит их. Пришло время прощаться; Корво никогда не спросит, куда оно исчезло, но ведь Корво никогда не спрашивает)

Ложь. У Корво столько вопросов.  
Но он не просит, чтобы Хавлок умер в муках. Он не спрашивает, где найти Дауда, и не просит, чтобы к Дауду из глубин поднялись левиафаны. Не просит, чтобы Берроуза настигла та же судьба, что и Джессамину.  
Он не просит о том, о чем могли бы просить другие. Он всегда был очаровывающим.

 _возвращайся в постель_ , просит Корво.  
_как обыденно_

**Author's Note:**

> another link: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1905860


End file.
